The central theme of the Emory Parkinson's Disease Collaborative Environmental Research Center (Emory PD-CERC) is that exposure to environmental toxicants disrupts mitochondrial function and dopamine storage, which leads to increased oxidative stress, which contributes to the pathogenesis of Parkinson's disease. The CNS program's focus on clinical research is predicated upon close interactions between clinical scientists and basic scientists. We will establish and promote these interactions at multiple levels of our administrative core. Dr. Miller is a neurotoxicologist and will serve as PI and Director of the overall program. Dr. Miller will work closely with the Co-Director Dr. DeLong. Dr. DeLong is a neurologist specializing in movement disorders. Dr. Miller and Dr. DeLong will ensure that there are rich interactions between the basic and clinical scientists involved in the program and others at the university. Emory University is internationally recognized for its pioneering translational research in Parkinson's disease. In 2002, Dr. Miller was recruited to the Center for Neurodegenerative Disease (CND) at Emory University and played an integral role in the Emory Collaborative Center for Parkinson's Disease Environmental Research or CCPDER (Dr. DeLong, P.I.). We view our application to the CNS program as the natural continuation of this very successful research program. Thus, we will take advantage of the existing administrative structure of the CCPDER to provide leadership to the CNS program with an emphasis on translational science. The CND will serve as the home for this research initiative. The majority of the investigators are housed within the CND and there is a well-developed series of seminars and data clubs that will foster collaboration in the Emory PD-CERC. The objectives of the Administrative Core are as follows: to lead the investigative team in collaborative research, to provide University-level input and expertise to the investigative team, to provide national-level expertise and oversight to the investigative team, and to foster development of technologies (therapeutics, predictive models, biomarkers) that may benefit the diagnosis, treatment, and outcome of Parkinson's disease patients. By pursuing these objectives, the administrative leadership will ensure that all project teams track toward our common goal for the CNS Program, which is to integrate clinical and basic research to identify and mitigate the adverse impact of environmental chemicals in Parkinson's disease.